


Guest Problems

by SaraJaye



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, Gen, Houseguest Problems, Humor, Snow In The House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't mind taking him in except for one tiny little flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Problems

**Author's Note:**

> _Adventure Time, Marceline and Ice King, 'Stop making snow in my living room!'_

Since she was the only friend he had, it was a given that she'd let him stay at her place while his castle was being fumigated. Unfortunately, she hadn't counted on something that could throw a kink into the arrangement.

They were inside, and there was snow all over the place. In the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the living room, even on the ceiling.

Being a vampire with no body warmth, the cold didn't bother her. But the snow was a pain in the butt to slog through.

"Cut it out." She'd told him to dozens of times, Marceline wasn't shy about that. Even if the Ice King had once been her best friend she would keep telling him to stop snowing up her house.

"I _need_ a snowy place to live in! I need the cold! You don't understaaaand," the king wailed. "I live in a palace made of ice, this is just unnatural!"

"Can't you just appreciate it being cold all the time?" Marceline opened the window and tossed handfuls of snow outside, not caring where it landed. "I don't like snow! Vampires have no use for snow!"

"I'm the guest! Shouldn't the guest always get his way?" A raise of his hand, another gust of the white stuff, and Marceline groaned. "Just pretend it's not there!"

" _How?_ I can't even go to the bathroom without stepping in it! Either you stop making snow in my living room or I'll make soup out of your penguins," she threatened. She didn't know if penguin soup would be any good, but she knew the penguins were important to her friend. And even friends didn't escape her horrible threats when she was pissed.

The king blanched, the snow in his hands randomly melting and slopping to the floor.

"Nooooooo!" He fell on his knees before her. "You can't do that, anything but that!"

"Then stop making snow!"

"Awwww..."

The argument continued long enough for the snow to melt, and by then the Ice King was too tired and hungry to keep making snow. So they went out for burgers. And shakes. Cold ones. With extra ice.

Maybe she could paint the guest room light blue and put some ice in there later. If it looked icy enough, that would be the end of the snow.


End file.
